


Apartment Sex

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [49]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 9





	Apartment Sex

**Bucky finds that Peter likes to walk around their apartment naked**

**Non-con elements, blowjobs, from behind, wall sex, grinding, touching, unprotected sex  
**

——————

It had happened slowly after they moved in. Peter stripping himself more and more as he walked in the door. Wearing less and less clothing to bed. Then he just walked out of the bathroom after showering naked. Stark naked. Bucky didn't say anything, shrugging his shoulders and continuing whatever he was doing. Peter adamatedly refused to wear clothing, stating he had to wear clothing outside and that he shouldn't have to wear it in his own home.

Usually it was fine, but right now Bucky was staring at Peter from the couch, his book forgotten and staring at Peter. Peter was bent over the counter and typing away at his phone, completely naked, right leg bent, toe tips touching just above his tailbone. Bucky was shamelessly staring at him, having a very very good view of Peter's cock swinging with every tiny sway. Not to mention when Peter stretched his leg out to the side his cheeks parted and Bucky could see his hole practically winking at him.

Bucky stood up with a quiet groan, grinning to himself when Peter didn't react as he crept up to him and placed a steady grip on Peter's hips. Peter hummed, glancing over his shoulder at Bucky with a smile on his face.

"You're awe full handsy today." Peter teased. Bucky hummed, slotting in right behind Peter so he front was pressed against Peter's back, kissing from his shoulder to his neck then up his neck. Peter hummed, turning off his phone and placing it down on the counter.

"What're the kisses for?" Peter asked. Bucky hummed, kissing around his neck for a few more moments before sucking a dark purple marks onto the back of his neck. Peter hummed, making to turn around in Bucky's grip on his hips stopped him.

"You and your amazing ass. Your perfect fucking ass Jesus Christ I'm loosing my entire mind." Bucky muttered, kissing down Peter's neck again, and halfway down his neck.

"Pervert." Peter teased. He was about to laugh, only to be stopped by Bucky's grip tightening.

"Maybe. Can I touch?" Bucky asked. Peter hummed.

"If you wanna." Peter offered. Bucky hummed, ducking a few more marks onto Peter's neck and back before running his hands down Peter's back before taking hold of his cheeks. He massaged them in his hands for a moment before offering a slap to one, sue him, he liked to watch Peter giggle. Peter jerked forward slightly, moaning quietly.

"So fucking perfect baby. Such soft skin, so pretty and rosey. Moves the way I want when I want." Bucky purred, slipping a hand between Peter's cheeks and running down over his hole before brushing his knuckles over Peter's balls and down his shaft. Peter huffed, pushing his hips back against Bucky's hand which cupped his balls.

"Mm, always so desperate. Want me to make you cum baby?" Bucky asked, slowly wrapping his thumb, forefinger and middle finger around Peter's shaft. Peter moaned weakly, pushing back further.

"Yes! Yes, please please make me cum! Please!" Peter cried. Bucky hummed, dropping to his knees making Peter whine in denial. Except what Bucky was about to do was so much better then he expected. Bucky braced Peter's cock with his palm pressed against the top of Peter's cock, pressing it back. He pressed warm wet kisses from the tip to the base before nuzzling his nose into Peter's balls then licking back down to the tip.

"Oh! Oh Bucky that's-Oh! Yes, just-oh don't stop!" Peter cried. Bucky hummed against the shaft which made Peter jolt forward, bent over the counter and gripping the sides tightly. Bucky hummed again, licking from base to tip then bringing the tip to his lips, wrapping his lips around it and swirling his tongue around it.

"You-I, oh my god!" Peter cried as Bucky took more of him into his mouth, spreading Peter's legs and sitting between them so he could bob his head up and down, not even caring if he was going to hurt his neck in the long run. It was messy, sloppy and dirty but Peter was loving it, the loud sloppy wet sounds ringing around the kitchen and honestly he knew they shouldn't be doing it in the kitchen but he didn't care when Bucky was tongueing that wonderful spot just under the head.

"Bucky! I-Oh I'm gonna cum! James I-Oh!" Peter cried. Bucky took him in all the way down to the base, nose buried in his balls. Peter reached down, fingers tangling in Bucky's hair as his body started shaking, cumming down Bucky's throat. His moans were high pitch and breathy as he came, Bucky swallowing and licking him through it.

"You can, you can pull off now." Peter breathed, his breath misting the counter. Bucky slowly pulled off, licking off the cum then leaning back on his hands.

"You good there?" Bucky asked teasingly. Peter hummed vaguely, reaching aimlessly for Bucky's hand.

"I'm gonna need a while to be good after that orgasm."

——————

"Bucky! You're home! How was training with the team?" Peter asked excitedly, racing up to Bucky who locked the door was a soft click. He was sweaty, pent up, frustrated and very, very horny. Peter squeaked loudly when Bucky dropped his duffle bag to the floor, pushinghim against the wall beside the door and pinning him there with his forearms bracketing Peter's sides, one leg wedged between his legs and the other against Peter's.

"I need you _right now_." Bucky growled. Peter blinked several times, knowing that if he didn't want this all he would have to do was say the word. But angry Bucky was hot, but angry needy dominant Bucky was even hotter and Peter very much liked to fuck it out of him.

"There's lube. In the hall table." Peter breathed, wiggling enough out of Bucky's grip that he could lean over and yank open the hall table draw and fumble for a line before shoving it into Bucky's waiting hands.

"Good boy." Bucky growled, setting his hands on Peter's hips, kissing him harshly and slipping his tongue into Peter's mouth as he gripped his member harshly. Peter moaned into the kiss, pressing forward against Bucky while moaning into the kiss. He moaned again when Bucky pressed him back against the wall.

"Ah-ah, good boys do as they're told and stay still." Bucky chided. Peter nodded dumbly making Bucky hum.

"Just a dumb little head with a pretty face aren'tcha?" Bucky teased. Peter nodded his head again, moaning weakly when Bucky suddenly gripped his hips even harder and turned him around forcibly, one hand pressing against Peter's upper back and the other pulling Peter's hips back so they were flush against his own.

"Mmm, still loose from this morning." Bucky said, running his already lube stick finger over Peter's hole, circling it before pressing the fingertip in. Peter was still firmly pressed against the wall, his open mouth misting the wall, turning his head to the side so he didn't hurt himself.

"So tight babe." Bucky cooed, already pressing in his third finger, twisting them in different direction, spreading them apart. Peter moaned weakly, pushing back onto his fingers so Bucky was forced knuckle deep.

"Please, p-please Buck I need you. Need you inside me." He begged. Bucky cursed as he slowly pulled out, fumbling with his belt before shoving his jeans and underwear down in one go. He hissed when he took hold of his aching hardon, slicking himself up and lining himself up. He didn't think taking off his clothes was necessary.

"Ready?" Bucky asked.

"Yes! Just please, Bucky please!" Peter cried. Bucky set a steady hand on Peter's hip, the other coming up to rest on his upper back. He pushed just the head in without resistance, pulling it back out then back in, catching it on Peter's rim several time before slowly inching in until his hips were flush with Peter's ass.

"Fuck, so tight babe." Bucky paused when he heard Peter breathlessly mumbling something, his fingers digging into the wall, his mouth hung open, drool leaking out and eyes rolled into the back of his head. He patted Peter's hip gently until his eyes focused again, looking back at Bucky.

"Speak up or you don't get what you want." Bucky ordered. Peter moaned again, back arching against Bucky's hand. Bucky cursed when he pressed back against Bucky's hips.

"Fuck me. Fuck me right fucking now." Peter demanded breathlessly. Bucky hummed, slowly pulling out until just the tip was inside then slamming all the way back in. Peter cried out, pushing back eagerly and moaning in time with Bucky's thrusts. Bucky moaned as he started a rough hard pace, replacing the sloppy messy rhythm.

"Yes! Oh yes! Mm, harder. Bucky fuck me harder!" Peter demanded. Bucky grunted, still pressing Peter against the wall.

"You sure? Don't wanna hurt you." Bucky grunted. Peter hummed vaguely, enjoying the sound of Bucky's hips slapping agsidnt him.

"Yes! Harder Bucky! Harder!" Peter cried. Bucky grunted but complied, the pace quickening and becoming rougher and harder.

"Fuck, such a good boy Pete. Fuck, so fuckin' good." Bucky grunted. Peter hummed between ragged breaths and moans, pushing back in much of a rhythm as he could.

"Tell me." He ordered. Bucky threw him a confused glance.

"Huh?" Bicky said dumbly.

"Who, fuck, who's the dumb head now? Fuck, not even good for fucking me." Peter grunted. Bucky shouldn't have found that as hot as he did, but oh fuck, he was gonna shoot soon but he was a gentlemen first.

"You want me to tell you how good you are?" Bucky asked, cocking his head and leaning back. He released Peter's back, both hands tight around his hips. Peter nodded against the wall.

"Such a good fucking boy. Lettin' me fuck you agaisnt the wall as hard as I want like a fucking slut just takin' it. Just a fuckin' cockwarmer for me, wait in' around for me to slip in. So fuckin' good, always taking me so well, practically made for me." Bucky grunted. He didn't miss how Peter's hole clamped down on him, moans taking up higher pitch.

"Cumming! Cumming! Oh I'm cumming! Don't you dare stop! Don't-Ah!" Peter cut himself off with a chocked off moan, cumming in ropes against the wall.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, cumming! Pete, cumming!" Bucky shouted.

"Inside!" Peter countered. Bucky grunted, slamming all the way in and cumming with a grunt.

"Oh, oh my god. Jesus you're so fucking good." Bucky rambled, still rocking gently into Peter.

"Mhm. And I was lying when I said you weren't good at fucking me. You are way too good at fucking." Peter breathed, slowly straightening his back as Bucky pulled out.

"Mhm. I'm also very good at aftercare. You wanna come sit while I run the bath?" Bucky asked, kissing gently around Peter's neck and shoulders.

"Only if you carry me. I don't think I can even walk a step."

——————

"Move. Cuddle time." Peter demanded, pointing down at Bucky who was sprawled out on the couch in just his underwear.

"But I'm soooo comfy." Bucky teased. Peter snorted, picking Bucky's legs up from the couch and forcibly rolling Bucky over and slotting himslef in front of Bucky and snuggling back so Bucky was spooning him.

"So needy." Bucky cooed, wrapping his arms around Peter and hugging him close as Peter pressed play on the movie.

"Yup. And you have to put up with it for the rest of time." Peter teased. Bucky hummed, snuggling in close so his face was buried in peters neck.

"I sure hope so." He said softly. Peter hummed, a smile growing on his face, bringing one of Bucky's hands up and kissing his knuckles.

"Forever and always James. I promise." Peter said softly. Bucky hummed in agreement, shifting his hips against Peter, humming in content.

"You know how much I love you right?" Bucky said, humming again into Peter's neck, rutting against him gently.

"Course I do, especially when you're rutting against my ass and getting hard." Peter teased. Bucky hummed, bringing his hand down to cup Peter's hardening cock.

"You don't seem to mind." He offered.

"Only if you fuck me nice and good." Peter countered. Bucky hummed, fingers circling around Peter's shaft, hips driving forward against Peter again.

"Yeah? You want me to fuck you on our nice new couches?" Bucky asked, his lips dragging agaisnt the nape of Peter's neck sending shivers down his spine, especially with Bucky stroking his cock slowly and bringing him to full hardness.

"Mmm, you better." Peter teased, pressing back agaisnt Bucky making him hum.

"I just might." Bucky said, letting go of Peter to shuffle out of his boxers and to throw them off the back of the couch. Maybe he wasn't watching but Peter seemed to pull a bottle of lube out of nowhere, handing it back to Bucky who hummed into Peter's neck while slicking his fingers up.

"Eager." Bucky cooed, running his metal hand down Peter's ribs, waist, over his sharp hipbone then down over the swel of Peter's ass then seperating Peter's cheeks with his hand and circling his hole with his forefinger.

"Only for you." Peter muttered, eyelids fluttering when Bucky pressed his fingertip in, kissing around Peter's neck as he pushing it all the way in. Peter pressed his hips back so Bucky was cupping his ass as he pressed a second finger in beside the other, scissoring them and twisting them in different directions.

"Feels good?" Bucky asked, setting his chin on Peter's shoulder, his other hand pressing agaisnt Peter's lower back.

"Mhm, I, mm, Buck I can't." Peter stuttered out.

"Can't what babe?" Bucky cooed. Peter moaned weakly, fucking himself on Bucky's fingers.

"I can't, you, please, I. Bucky I need you, I-inside." Peter stuttered out, tears coming to his eyes because Bucky's fingers felt so fucking good stroking and brushing over all the right places but he needed more, he needed the stretch, and he just, he just needed Bucky because Bucky always took care of him. He reached back behind him, hand wrapping around Bucky's cock which was hard and straining against his lower back.

"Please Bucky, please." Peter pleaded. Bucky by now was three fingers deep in Peter.

"It's okay Pete, I'll take care of you. Promise." Bucky cooed, slowly pulling his fingers out, slicking up his cock and lining up with Peter's hole.

"Yes, yes, oh! Bucky, mm." Peter moaned, gripping Bucky's hips tightly, his other hand reaching back to wrap around Bucky's neck.

"So tight." Bucky praises, pulling back until just the tip was agaisnt his hole, then pressing back in, a few inches more. He repeated this until he was bottomed our, hips pressed against Peter who was shaking with the effort of keeping still, tears slipping out of his eyes.

"Move. Buck, please move." Peter begged, pushing back and shifting up and down so Bucky could just move just a little bit. Bucky shushed him gently, hand massaging his hip. Pulling out slowly, then pushing back in. Peter's breathing ragged, coming out in short puffs, wide smile growing on his face. These first few thrusts no matter what drove him insane.

"So good. S-so good. Oh! Right there, right there, right there! Oh!" Peter cried, pushing back as Bucky worked on setting a rhythm, hand moving to grip Peter's cheek tightly, holding him open so he could watch his own cock moving in and out. Bucky grunted, fucking in and out, cocking his hip to hit that spot over and over again and Peter swore he was seeing stars.

"Shit, babe, fuck! Love you so much! Fuck you have no idea how much I love you!" Bucky shouted. Peter grunted, scrambling for Bucky's hand, yanking it towards himself and wrapping it around his own cock.

"Love you. Love you so much. Fuck, oh! Love you, love you!" Peter cried. Bucky grunted right in his ear, his hips speeding up, harder and rougher, stroking Peter's cock ruthlessly, grunting and moaning in Peter's ear, Peter letting out strained 'Uh, uh, uh's.

"Fuck you have no idea how fucking hot you are. Fuck, oh my god. I'm gonna cum. Fuck, you close?" Bucky grunted. Peter moaned weakly, pushing back.

"Yes, yes. Close. Close. Buck! Cumming! Cumming!" Peter shouted, pushing back just as Bucky buried himslef all the way in.

"Mhpf! Oh fuck, oh fuck. Yes! Oh fuck Peter I love you so much." Bucky moaned, spilling deep inside Peter, while Peter came in ropes all over the couch and the floor.

"Mmmm, love you too James." Peter said dreamily. Bucky hummed, leaning back up to kiss around Peter body, gently pulling out.

"Fuck, knew we shouldn't have done this on the couch." Bucky whined. Peter hummed lazily, reaching for Bucky's hand and kissing his knuckles.

"Shut up, just came cause of you and I want cuddles." Peter demanded sleepily. Bucky grinned, lying back down and nuzzling up to Peter's back.

"Such a bossy boy." Bucky cooed. Peter hummed, snuggling back into Bucky and hugging his arm to his chest.

"And you're the one who has to put up with me cause you love me."

——————

"Mmmm, truth." Peter said with a grin. Tony grinned wickedly, leaning closer and tipping his shot glass at Peter who suddenly realised who he'd put his safety in, leaning forwards Bucky who tutted.

"You've dug your own hole doll. You're getting out of it." Bucky teased. Peter rolled his eyes and turned back to Tony.

"How many times a day do you have sex?" He asked monotonely. Peter immediately reddened, groaning loudly.

"At least three." Peter said in humiliation. Tony's mouth fell open.

"Th-three?! Jesus Christ when do you even get the time for that?" Toky asked incredulously. Peter looked impossibly more red.

"Well once in the morning, once at night and whenever else." He explained weekly. Bucky finally leaned forward, placing his drink down on the coffee table.

"What can I say? Peter walks around the apartment naked." He said casually.

"Wow. What happened to my sweet little Underoos?" Tony said mockingly. Peter stood up from his seat, muutering darkly and waving his hands in the air. Bucky hummed, stroking his chin for a moment before standing.

"That's my cue to leave boys."


End file.
